


Несколько лет

by allla5960



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через несколько лет, когда у Пасифики проявятся подростковые проблемы, в виде угрей и неискренности, а у Мэйбл — в виде безнадежного гардероба и одиночества, у них что-то получится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько лет

**Author's Note:**

> Оно странное, обрывочное, ООСшное, но всем плевать. И не вычитано к тому же.   
> Близнецам, Пасифике — 15 лет отроду.

Пасифика не умеет смеяться весело, похрюкивая от восторга и задыхаясь до некрасиво смазавшейся туши от слезинок в уголках глаз. Нортвест растягивает губы, ровно по долям секунды рассчитывает длину улыбки, становится в свет софитов, чтобы отбеленные зубы давали блик на камеры. 

Пасифика машет ладошкой, словно первая леди США, хотя ей всего-то пятнадцать, и на лбу стали вскакивать чертовы прыщики, которых не было у идеальной двенадцатилетней куколки. Она ступает осторожно и ни за что на свете не споткнется о новехонькую, не хоженую дорожку, разложеную поверх ступенек. 

— Дорогие друзья, — доверительно понизив голос, начинает Пасифика. 

— Диппер, давай быстрее, мы все пропустим! — голосок теряется в толпе, которая едва колышется, и никто не обращает на это внимания. Девочка с немодным ободком и детскими босоножками не привлекает внимания, а ее брат в растянутых шортах выглядит невидимкой, не иначе. 

— Дорогие друзья, — повторяет Пасифика и ее улыбка каменеет. 

Мэйбл смотрит прямо вперед, на нее, на пальцы, что до выступивших вен сжимают основание микрофона. Пайнс улыбается, причем довольно криво и абсолютно точно не рассчитывает симметрию улыбок для публики. У нее не блестят зубы, хотя Пасифика, прищурившись, видит, что ужасных скобок уже нет. 

— Дорогие друзья, — в третий раз пытается Нортвест и ей в ответ слышится мертвая тишина толпы. Ее улыбке никто не отвечает, а к Пайнсам втихомолку ломятся одноклассники Пасифики. 

— Я хочу сказать, что для нас этот год многое значил. Поэтому предлагаю всем хорошо повеселиться, чтобы и следующий год был таким же, — обрывисто заканчивает Пасифика. Ее мутит; каблуки разъезжаются на складках ковровой дорожки, и ее плечи поникают, как у нищенки. 

— Отличная речь, — говорят ей откуда-то сбоку. Искренне, радостно, не так, как говорят с Нортвест в этом городе. 

От Мэйбл пахнет конфетами и почему-то жженым конфетти. Она целует в щеку, словно они Моника и Рейчел из поганого ситкома, и смеется, запрокидывая голову. Сквозь смех говорит о своей свинье, и Пасифика думает, что Мэйбл никакая ни Рейчел и совсем уж ни Моника. Она типичная Фибби Буффе, у которой тысяча причуд и ноль денег. И манер, к слову, столько же сколько банкнот в кармане дешевой джинсовой юбчонки. 

Мэйбл Пайнс поет дурацкую песенку, обхватив Пасифику за шею. От нее разит потом, и Нортвест морщится, но не отодвигается. 

— Мне пора, — говорит Пасифика через минут пять, непроницаемым взглядом косясь на свой лимузин у обочины. 

Пасифика Нортвест не изменяет себе — аристократичная хладнокровность всегда при ней, равно как и равнодушие, безразличие и масса всяких занятных штук, за которые обычно не попадают на небеса. 

— Мы же ещё увидимся, — как-то удивительно легко опускает вопросительную интонацию Мэйбл и целует Пасифику в уголок рта. Губу на мгновение жжет мятная жвачка, и Нортвест закусывает ее, совсем против правил бабушки-аристократки. 

Пасифика зачем-то кивает, смотрит на то, как на губах Мэйбл остается ее дорогая помада и как юркий розовый язык с белесым налетом от чертовой жвачки слизывает эту самую помаду. 

— Поехали, Юджин, — излишне громко говорит она водителю. 

— Нортвест — в подруги? — иронично спрашивает Диппер, и Мэйбл обеспокоенно оборачивается на него: 

— Она тебе не нравится? 

Диппер пожимает плечами; лимузин Нортвестов трогается, обдав близнецов облаком пыли. 

___

 

Пасифика долго раскладывает кисточки для макияжа, смотрит в зеркало и бьет себя по рукам. заставляя не прикасаться руками к коже — это вредно; от этого много прыщей. 

Мэйбл Пайнс, Диппер Пайнс, близнецы Пайнс. Их никто не ждет. 

— Сучка, — шепотом ругается воему отражению Пасифика. 

И разом понимает насколько Мэйбл не подходит ругательство. А вот ей очень. Отражение подтверждает, что Пасифике Нортвест невероятно идет ставить клеймо с презрительным взглядом суженных глаз. 

— Сучка, — повторяет Пасифика и думает, что больше, пожалуй, не стоит — бабушка может зайти в любой момент. 

___

 

Дипперу пятнадцать, и стройные ноги Венди, кажется, беспокоят его гораздо больше проблем сестры. Мэйбл не осуждает, тянет лимонад сквозь соломинку и говорит, что у братца неплохой вкус. 

— Нортвест не та, кому стоит доверять, — отвлекается Диппер. 

Он смотрит на Мэйбл своим дурацким, серьезным взглядом и ей хочется вылезти из этого джемпера с пандой и, заодно, из своей собственной шкуры. 

— И что теперь? — сводит плечи Мэйбл. Она не Пасифика; она не сумела бы поднять одну бровь вверх и фыркнуть на замечание. 

— Да ничего, — на удивление бездумно отвечает Диппер. Он снова пялится на ноги Венди, и Мэйбл не остается ничего, кроме как натянуть рукава джемпера на ладошки и съесть ещё парочку банановых печеньиц из пачки. 

___

 

— Красивые ногти, — вздыхает Мэйбл и смотрит на барабанящую по столу пальцами Пасифику. 

— Да, у меня идеальная форма, — горделиво сообщает Нортвест и отпивает из чашки маленький глоточек кофе. 

— Я имела в виду лак, — тушуется Мэйбл и откусывает пол эклера за раз. 

Окна единственного приличного кафе в Гравити Фоллс слегка затонированны, поэтому никто, кроме Пасифики, не видит перепачкавшейся Пайнс, похожей на свою свиньюшку за завтраком. 

— Он из последней коллекции Dior, — кивает Пасифика, любуясь ярким отпечатком помады на белоснежной кружке. Четкий рельеф ее губ идеален; у Пасифики Нортвест не бывает иначе. 

— Клёво, — говорит Мэйбл, и Нортвест кривится — кто, старше восьми лет, употребляет слово «клёво»?! 

Они сидят дальше, ни о чем не говорят, изредка сталкиваются коленками под столиком. Мэйбл съедает восемь эклеров; Пасифика выпивает пять крохотных чашек кофе. 

— Ты будешь плохо спать, — замечает ей Мэйбл и ловит непонимающий взгляд Пасифики — длинные накрашенные ресницы цепляются друг за друга, когда она быстро-быстро ими хлопает. 

Нортвест отодвигает чашку, будто бы слушаясь Мэйбл, и та улыбается ей широко, как не умеет сама Пасифика. Дотягивает уголки губ до самых ушей, как кажется Нортвест, и светит глазами, как те самые софиты-прожекторы, под которые так стремится Пасифика. 

У Пайнс все губы в шоколадной глазури, которая заполняет все трещинки, делая ее рот пугающе красно-коричневым, и Пасифика вспоминает, что не ест сладкое. 

Пасифика встает резко, аккуратным рваным жестом поправляя юбку, и бросает кредитку на столик. Карта матово блестит черным, и Мэйбл вздыхает, тяжело и почти грустно. 

___

 

— Отвратно, — шипит Пасифика и швыряет платье на постель. Ее бы воля, он бы пошла на праздник в одном белье. Ее второй размер прекрасно смотрится во всех изысках Виктории Сикрет. 

— К вам мисс Пайнс, — учтиво стучит в двери дворецкий Ричард. 

— Пусть зайдет, — помолчав, бросает вместе с очередным платьем Нортвест. 

И Мэйбл заходит, в старом потрепанном сарафанчике застиранно-серого цвета. Она, видимо, не выбросила из гардероба ни одной шмотки со своего двенадцатого дня рождения. Пасифике хочется мерзко захихикать, но вместо этого она всего лишь бросает Пайнс платье — по-дороже, по-моднее, по-взрослее. 

И у Пасифики никогда не было склонности к балготворительности, если та не освещалась прессой, но кружить в нижнем белье рядом с Мэйбл Пайнс оказывается не так уж и плохо. Нортвест выделяет ей скулы румянами и трогает губы розовой, поистине девчачьей помадой. 

— Я вообще-то принесла кое-что, — нерешительно говорит Мэйбл, оттягивая своих свежее завитых локон волос. 

Она изо всех сил старается не смотреть на упругую задницу Пасифики и узорные шлейки бюстгальтера без намека на пуш-ап. В комнате довольно прохладно из-за ветра, создаваемого Нортвест, носящейся из стороны в сторону, и тонюсенькая ткань бюстгальтера изумительно очерчивает бусины сосков Пасифики. 

___

 

Коленки у Пайнс в платье Пасифики круглые, приятные, с аппетитными ямочками, и Нортвест сложно не положить ладошку на одно из них. 

— Скучно тут, — прямо заявляет Мэйбл, но Пасифика делает вид, что не слышит ее. 

Мэйбл молчит какое-то время, смотрит на отнюдь не хороших актеров приезжего театра и недоумевает, как оказалась здесь, в импровизированной VIP-ложе. 

— Ску-учно, — тянет Пайнс и скатывается локтем на подлокотник. 

— Уйдем после второго акта, — тихо отвечает ей Пасифика. И кладет руку на колено Мэйбл. 

___

 

Своя собственная помада на вкус оказывается безумно отвратительной. Пасифика едва не плюется, лежа на Мэйбл в грязной Хижине. 

Комната Пайнсов оказывается захламленной, немного детской и абсолютно точно убогой, по меркам Пасифики Нортвест. Мэйбл делит комнату с братом, на половине которого куча книг, бумаг и огромных недопитых кружек с кофе и логотипом Хижины. Пасифика снова морщит носик, но аккуратно садится на постель Мэйбл и разглядывает фотоальбом целых двадцать три минуты. Ровно столько, сколько требуется Пайнс забраться рукой под подол ее платья. 

Они не собираются заниматься ничем таким; обе девственницы и мечтают о потере невинности с молодой копией Райна Гослинга. Пасифика лежит на Мэйбл, оттягивая лиф платья, который лезет к подбородку. Мэйбл целуется влажно, мягко и уверенно. И Пасифика мало с кем может сравнить умения Пайнс, но ей нравится, поэтому она позволяет оставить на своей идеально белой коже не яркий, розоватый засос.


End file.
